


Through Thick and Thin

by realistic_squid



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realistic_squid/pseuds/realistic_squid
Summary: Badly written story about L and Light being stupidly gay. T'was my first fic, so be easy. I'm only posting it so that all of the sites I'm on contain the same stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

There are some in this world that don’t care about the condition of the atmosphere, global warming, or the dramatic decrease in Japanese crime rate. Lawliet, however, was not one of those abovementioned people. As the world’s top detective, he was very much interested in the recent turn of events that the Japanese police task force had called upon him for.

Currently, the detective was crouched into a crow like posture in his rolling desk chair, staring at the suspect board tacked to the wall and absentmindedly chewed on a gummy bear. On the the silvery metal desk next to him sat a silver laptop, open, displaying a black screen.  
Lawliet pressed a button in the center of his keyboard and his screen lit up as a gothic letter W appeared in the middle of the- otherwise blank- white screen.

“Watari-san, start the car. I’ll be downstairs in 10 minutes.” Lawliet said in a soft, monotonous tone.

“Yes, Lawliet. Shall I notify the task force of your decision to take the case?” a disembodied voice questioned through the black speaker residing next to the laptop.

“Yes, that would be fine.” Lawliet answered simply, still eyeballing the suspect board with mild curiosity.

“Then I will meet you outside, L-san.” Lawliet could almost hear the smirk in Watari’s voice as he turned suddenly to glare (and probably retort something rude) at the now blank black screen.

Lawliet sighed, closed the laptop, and stood up (hunched over, of course). He turned and glanced at the blue comforter-covered bed and white pillows- still untouched- and then averted his eyes to the white doored closet where he knew his midnight blue suitcase would still be standing.

“Guess I have to be, then…” Lawliet spoke quietly to himself. “God, I hate this job…”

He stretched his arms above his head, white shirt lifting above his jeans just enough to expose the pale flesh of his side. Lawliet scratched his jet black mop of hair and sighed again. He shuffled over to the closet and opened the door, yanking out his luggage and slamming the door as hard as he could.

Do we really have to take this job? Inner Lawliet questioned. There's really no point, we're retiring soon enough and we have more than enough money, why take this one? He sighed for the third time that… what time was it? With no windows and an extremely dark room, there was no telling if it was noon or midnight.

Lawliet opened his unpacked luggage and slipped his laptop and speaker into the smaller pocket, reclosing the bag and stumbled back towards the desk he previously been working at, grabbing his bag of gummy bears and another of assorted chocolate and strawberry flavored sweets. He popped another bear into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, turning to study the suspect board once more before leaving.

The plane would land on a private lane in a bustling Tokyo airport where the task force captain, Soichiro Yagami and his son, Light, would brief Lawliet on the situation with the increasingly popular Kira.

Lawliet let his thoughts drift to the anxiety of leaving England for the first time in- God, how long had it been?!- years. He glanced around the room for anything he could have forgotten, knowing full well that his genius mind would not leave him in peace unless he did. His gaze shifted from the metal desk to the untouched bed and to the closet he’d been so hateful towards. Noticing nothing amiss, Lawliet took his leave and stepped into the brightly lit hall, a stark contrast to his own dim room. He shut his door and stumbled to his left and out into the main hall, suitcase in tow. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the shiny silver arrow and as it lit up green, found himself thinking of old times, back at Whammy’s House where he had amazed all the other orphans with his superior intellect and ability to solve any question, no matter how difficult. The doors to the lift system slid open and he shuffled inside, hitting the first floor button and waiting patiently. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on his right side and smoothed his calm smile to his normal straight face and unassuming manner.

Lawliet barely noticed the quiet ding as the elevator car jerked to a stop at the bottom floor and the doors began to slowly, teasingly open. He strode out of the elevator, head high yet back bent. He walked right past the receptionist in the lobby and out to the glass front door where he could see a sleek black limousine had pulled up close to the front of the building. Obviously, it was Watari. The elder man had always remembered that Lawliet hated anything that was too strenuous. He managed to get out the door with his suitcase in his arms. Lawliet clambered into the back seat of the car, setting the dark colored luggage on the floor as he shut the car door and crouched into his prefered sitting position.

“Ready, L-san?” Watari questioned from the driver's seat, looking into the mirror, old, wise, grey eyes twinkling mischievously.

“I am sufficiently comfortable. Please, drive.” Lawliet returned a look of revulsion, hatred evident in his normally blank, slate colored eyes at the use of his most famous alias. Watari chuckled and returned his eyes to the road.  
“As you wish, sir.” The limo started to move forward, gently, then picked up the pace as they left the parking lot.

Lawliet released a final sigh as he laid his head back against the cool, red leather seats and let his eyes drift closed as his legs slipped out from under him and he sat like a normal person. A small murmur of contentment was the only sound heard from him as he delved into a deep sleep, dreaming of his new life in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was over in a flash. Watari had woken Lawliet just enough to be able to explain that he’d carry him to the plane. After Lawliet awoke on the plane, he’d realized Watari was shaking him softly till he was conscious enough to be aware of his surroundings. After an announcement of their arrival, Lawliet stood and stretched, scratching at his stomach for a second before covering his mouth as a yawn racked his body. He glanced up at Watari, who was staring him down with his silvery eyes gleaming dangerously. Lawliet mumbled a quick apology and fixed his shirt to make himself look presentable before looking around for his suitcase, cocking his head slightly and raising an eyebrow at the stern old man.

“Light Yagami offered to carry it for you. Him and the chief are outside waiting.” The all-knowing voice said, and as if on cue, Lawliet heard a gruff voice outside proclaim “Watari-san, is everything okay in there?”

“Hai, Yagami-san, all is well.” Watari poked his head out the open door and into the fading sunlight to address the person in question. “L is on his way out now.” He pulled his head back and wiped the wry smile off it as he glanced at Lawliet, motioning to the door and mouthing “Go”.

Lawliet nodded and shuffled to the door, still barefoot. As he stumbled down the steps, he kept his eyes on the beautiful sunset that set the sky alight with its reds, oranges, and pinks, just a hint of blue still visible, a small sign that the day was not over yet. A small smile lifted the corners of Lawliet’s mouth before they dropped back as a gasp sounded from the ground below him. Lawliet continued to shuffle over to the two males waiting for him.

From the pictures in the profiles Lawliet had seen, he’d had a pretty good idea of what the pair would look like. Soichiro Yagami was a tall, brown and silver haired man in his late 30s. He had black glasses that hid his deep chocolate eyes and a large, elegant nose on which he glasses perched. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie, black loafers on his large feet. He extended a hand out, intending for Lawliet to shake it, but pulled back when he’d gotten closer. Lawliet noticed a flash of gold from the man’s wristwatch, evidence that the Yagami’s were fairly wealthy. Light Yagami was tall, slim, and had an easy going expression. His sepia eyes were covered slightly by strands of caramel hair, but still kept their mischievous gleam and his lips culrled up a bit at the ends to produce a nonchalant smile. His cheeks had a nice pink, healthy looking tinge that crossed over the bridge of his button nose.

Lawliet knew that if the boy looked anything like that in real life, he was going to have a tough time listening to the briefing. Besides, a little voice said in the back of Lawliet’s head. You know he’s probably straight with about 14 girls clinging to him, ready and willing to give him everything down to their final breath.

A small gasp and a proclamation of “You’re L-san?!” turned Lawliet’s head to the teen standing next to his father. Light Yagami looked better than he had in the picture. His dark eye’s widened in shock and his mouth partially opened in shock, as well as the faint blush now covering his well-defined cheekbones made Lawlie instantly melt inside.

“Is there a problem with my appearance, Yagami-kun?” Lawliet stared down at his twiddling toes and watched with mock amazement as he waited for a response.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Light had been standing outside the airport doors with his father when they heard the plane draw nearer. He frantically poked his companion, and with a shout of “Hurry, Tou-san! They’re landing!”, he took off running. Soichiro shook his head a started to jog in the same direction as the plane skid along the landing area before stopping completely. The side door opened as a set of stairs descended to the ground. A gray haired man appeared and started to walk slowly and deliberately towards the pair.

Light cocked his head questioningly at Soichiro, who merely shook his head again to signal that no, this was not L. Soichiro stuck out his hand in greeting, which the silver haired gentleman clasped firmly with his own wrinkled hand.

“Ah, Watari-san! You’ve finally arrived!” Soichiro stated warmly, eyes crinkling as a smile stretched across his face from ear to ear. The elderly man smiled back, bowing quickly before tilting his head a bit to the left as he said “Yes, it’s good to see you. L’s still on the plane, let me fetch him for you.” With that, Watari started to turn and walk towards the plane.

He almost made it before he heard a voice yell “Wait!”

Watari stopped and looked over his shoulder, calling out “What is it, Light-kun?” He saw the teen blush lightly, obviously not courageous enough to speak, and questioned “Would you mind carrying L’s luggage? He’s passed out and I don’t think he’d want to do it himself.” He chuckled as Light’s face lit up.

“Yes! I mean, yeah, sure, whatever you say, Watari-san.” Both Soichiro and Watari rolled their eyes at the boy's immediate acceptance.  
Soichiro had always known Light was gay- not that he had a particular skill of hiding it. It was pretty obviou to him when Light would bring home guy “friends” all the time, but never a girl. Light had also always been interested in a certain someone he was about to meet. His father had his suspicions for years when Light finally just accepted and embraced it, coming out of the closet and telling his family. Light couldn’t tell his friends at school and had no one else to turn to, so knowing his family was there made it much easier.

Watari strode quickly to the plane and returned with the midnight blue suitcase, handing it to the awestruck teen before returning to wake the sleeping mystery. Light, who seemed to have lost his ability to speak as he was holding his ultimate crushes personal belongings in his hands, just mumbled unintelligibly under his breath for a minute while his father watched, smirking a bit as he realized that L would be perfect for his son.

The small sound of a contented sigh reached the Yagami pairs ears. Soichiro glanced at Light, gauging his reaction to the strange looking man. Knowing full well what the man looked like (L had sent a photo of himself so that no imposters would harm the chief and his family), he was seriously curious to see how Light would take it. He suppressed a giggle as Light’s face went red.

L was, in Light’s eyes, perfection. He had pale, creamy looking skin, a mop of raven hair and pools of obsidian that made Light inwardly tremble with desire. His long sleeved, too large t-shirt concealed his figure, along with the baggy blue jeans. L wasn’t wearing shoes, so Light could see his slender, white feet.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lawliet glanced up at the teen, who barely managed to stutter out “W-what?! No! I just didn’t expect the world's top detective to look so…” a cute blush spread across the bridge of his nose. “So, ummm… Nevermind…” Light stared intently at Soichiro, silently begging him to help out.

Soichiro got the message. “So, L-san, what are we going to do now? I doubt you’ll want to discuss such details of the investigation we’re going to cover in such a public area.”

Lawliet was clearly not focused on the investigation as his charcoal eyes were plainly fixed on the handsome young man. He didn’t even really notice he was staring and fantasizing until Watari laid a hand on his shoulder, startling him back to reality before batting his hand away.

“Watari, is the car here yet?” Lawliet put his thumb into his mouth, owlish eyes now trying to look anywhere but at Light’s face, obviously embarrassed about what he’d been doing.

Watari laughed quietly at the peculiar behaviour. “Yes, L-san, the car is out front. Shall we go over the details there?”

“Yes, Watari, that would be nice.”

“As you wish, sir.” Watari led them through the gates and many areas until they reached the front of the bustling airport. Lawliet noticed many people giving him weird looks as he passed, but brushed them off as the usual attitude towards those different from the rest. 

Soichiro held the door open for the party behind him, each person mumbling a word or so of thanks out of respect. He stepped out the door behind the rest, but his jaw dropped just as Light’s did when he saw the black limousine parked before them. Watari opened the back door and motioned for them to enter the beautifully flawless vehicle. Lawliet clambered in quickly, followed by Light, Soichiro, and Watari himself. The chauffeur passed back a bowl of assorted gummy candy to Watari, who in turn offered it to the others. Soichiro held up a hand a shook his head, but Light shrugged and grabbed a piece of red candy, placing it on his tongue before looking at Soichiro, who sat across from him. Watari handed the bowl to Lawliet, who was perched precariously next to Light, knees to his chest. Lawliet took the bowl and muttered something as he popped a few pieces into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully, placing the bowl next to him, on the side opposite of Light.

Soichiro started to give them the basics of the case: who was working on it, how many leads they’d found so far, what research they had, et cetera. Watari took some quick notes, but Lawliet was watching the teen with obvious interest, which Light had to pretend not to notice.

After a while, the car jolted to a stop and a voice rang out from the speaker placed next to Lawliet.

“Law- I mean L-san, should I take the Yagami’s to their home?” The driver tried to cover his slip up.

“If that should suit them.” Lawliet began to gracefully untangle himself and grab his luggage before heading out the door. He had been sitting on the edge of his seat, suitcase in hand, when Light suddenly spoke out “L-san? Can I stay the night with you? I wanna see how you work”

Without turning to face the other occupants, Lawliet waved nonchalantly at Soichiro and said “Whatever he says goes. I don’t mind, but your father might.” He could hear some quiet mumbling behind him. A loud “Thank you, Tou-san!!! Tell Sayu and Ka-san that I said hey!”

Lawliet chuckled and stepped outside, looking into the empty black sky. No moon, no stars, nothing. Just a tranquil, serene, inky black void that stretched for miles in every direction. He walked towards the multi-storied, stone inn that was sprawled out in front of him, stretching his arms over his head and hearing his back creak and pop from the strain after a day of inactivity. Behind him was the crunch of feet running over coarse gravel and the low purr of the limousine engine as it pulled away from the strange duo. Light managed to catch up quickly, what with the slow walking Lawliet, hunched over (as usual) and barefoot, sharp rocks digging into his tender soles, making him wince softly and the long, powerful legs of the energized teenager.

“L-san, what are we doing tonight?” Light questioned, a grin stretched across his face.

“Ne, Light-kun, I do not know. WHat would Light-kun like to do?” Lawliet questioned back, turning to face him, raising an eyebrow as they reached the door.

Light shrugged as he opened the door, holding it as Lawliet rolled his luggage inside and answered “Get food and watch a movie? Or we could go out someplace and go play some tennis.”

“Lawliet wore a bemused smirk that made LIght’s heart melt. “At this time of night?” Light grinned back. As they walked towards the check-in counter, each eager to see how the night’s events would unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

Lawliet heard a low whistle behind him as Light and him entered the large flat on the third floor. “Nice place! What’s the point of living in a place like this completely alone- even if it is just for a few days.”

Laliet was glad he had his back to the teen as a grin spread slowly across his face. He shook his head solemnly and bent over backwards enough to see Light staring at the wall, a blush evidence enough that he had been admiring the detective. “Well, with the way the girl at the front desk was flirting with Light-kun, I assumed Light-kun and I would wind up in a larger estate. 

Light rolled his eyes at Lawliet, smirking a bit. “Kami-sama, that was horrible. I wish it was more noticeable that I’m…” he looked up at Lawliet, who was waiting for him to finish the sentence. “I- ummm… I’m underage?” Lawliet showed no outward signs of laughing, but inside he was cracking up.

“Are you sure that’s all?” he questioned, amusement coloring his words. Light blushed more noticeably.

“You’d be disgusted. I’ll tell you later, if you still wanna know, but as for now, I don’t want to do anything to take your mind off the investigation.” 

With Light busy staring a hole into his shoe, Lawliet thought back to the most annoying human he’d ever met: the receptionist that tried to take Light away from him…

The pair had entered the building, a bell dinging above them to signify their arrival. Within seconds, the blonde woman at the desk smiled up at them, starting off with a “Welcome to the Ukitake Hotel, how may I-” before cutting off abruptly as she noticed the caramel haired young man, fluttering her long eyelashes and giggling flirtatiously.

“How may I help you?” She winked at Light, showing off her heavy, neon purple eyeshadow. Light had begun to ask what room they were to go to, but Lawliet had spoken up and told her they were in room 8B on the third floor, even wrapping an arm around Light’s waist to give her the message that the boy was his and she couldn’t have him. Light just stuttered out a thanks as she glared at Lawliet and handed Light the keys to the pre-paid room.

She gave one last try. “You know….” She said, “accidentally” tugging down her shirt enough to show off her cleavage. “I have a place not far from here. I’m sure we’d have more fun than you and this guy.” She giggled again, making Lawliet see red.

He had sent Light ahead to the elevator while he set her straight. “Look, that-” he pointed at Light. “is helping me solve a case of national importance. Now butt the hell out and go flirt with some other goon that would knock up such an airheaded bimbo.”

The girl made a funny sound in the back of her throat as Lawliet walked after Light, making perfect time as the elevator slid down the shaft towards them.

Lawliet sighed, looking around for the bedroom. He eventually found it and called out “Ne, Light-kun?” He heard a muffled response as the teen neared him, peering into the newly discovered room, noticing a large bed covered with a purple, blue cherry patterned comforter and ebony pillows. “One bed.” 

“I’ll take the couch then. I don’t really mind.” Light laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and glancing at the avocado colored leather couch. “Won’t be too bad.”

He’d turned away to walk towards the abomination of a couch when Lawliet grabbed his wrist, spinning him back around.


	4. Chapter 4

“No.”

Lawliet had decided to start a plan to try and see if his hunch of whether the younger shy boy liked him back. He’d been pretty sure since the beginning, but he hadn’t ever been in a real relationship, so he didn’t know how good his inner love doctor was. Nows as good a time as any to try. Inner Lawliet decided. Might as well.

Light wasn’t sure he’d heard right, he was still in shock as the detective was gripping his wrist tightly, making sure that he couldn’t pull it away even if he wanted to. “I-I’m sorry?” He watched as Lawliet’s eyes narrowed, showing that he was serious.

“I said no. There's no reason for Light-kun to have to sleep in a strange position just because there’s only one bed. Look, it’s huge. Light-kun and I can share.” Lawliet was still talking in a cold, uncaring, monotonous voice, but his eyes showed it was probably in Light’s best interest to just sleep with the man.

Wait, that didn’t sound right… Inner Light was saying. Don’t you dare say that out-

“D-do you want me to sleep with you?” Light asked timidly before he facepalmed, covering his mouth in embarrassment, realizing his mistake. “No! I mean- what I meant to say was-” He was cut off by Lawliet rolling his eyes.

“Shut up. I know Light-kun is smart, why is he acting so stupid now? Is it because I’m here? Is….” He trailed off, shaking his head quickly, startling himself with his unintentional rudeness. “Nevermind that. What does Light-kun want for dinner?”

Light just shrugged, trying to keep the blush off his face. “Dunno, what do you like to eat? I’ll settle for anything the great detective L wants” He smirked at the man before turning on his heel to go sit on the ugly couch and work out what had just happened in his mind. His inner fanboy was squealing like a little girl, wearing a skirt and pom poms as he punched the air in triumph. He was losing his cool at the thought of snuggling the pale man through the night. He flopped down onto the couch, hearing a muffled rustle behind him and, quirking his eyebrow, turned on the flat screen T.V. with the conveniently placed remote that was on the low birch coffee table. He heard Lawliet walk up next to the couch, a low slurping noise the only thing drawing his attention away from the lipstick commercial that was playing (Cosme Misa) and towards the older man. His eyes grew wider as the pale man sucked seductively on a pink lollipop, curling his tongue around the tip, pushing just a little bit into his mouth before pulling back. As the teen watched, Lawliet shoved it suddenly to the back of his throat, swallowing around it a few times, pulling it back into his mouth, talented tongue wrapping around the stick, just under the candy itself, and sucked hard enough to remove the little ball of what smelled like strawberry from the stick.

Light made a noise in the back of his throat, making some excuse to get up and go to the bathroom, a large bulge in his pants obvious proof that he’d enjoyed the show. Lawliet smirked, getting ready to initiate phase two of his three stage plan.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Light sighed out loud, mental images of L pinning him onto the gorgeously decorated bed and ravaging him thoroughly running and flitting across the tiny area of focus left in his otherwise occupied brain. With a low groan of what sounded suspiciously like “L”, the teenager released into a wad of toilet paper. Light heard a soft knock on the door, startling him out of his post orgasmic bliss with a jolt.

“Light-kun? Is everything okay in there?” L called through the door, Light, pulling up his pants and, throwing the toilet paper in the trash, said back “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Sorry, I’ll be out in a minute.” He heard a shuffling sound as the odd detective moved away from the door, leaving the younger male to flush in embarrassment as he was left to clean up himself.

Light quickly wiped himself off, pulling clothing into place, smoothing it out in certain areas that it was a bit too wrinkled and brushing his hair surreptitiously over his forehead to look as normal as possible. He glanced at the mirror, straightening out any flyaways and anything that looked strange or out of place, eventually shrugging and walking out, ready to face the music.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lawliet waltzed back to the bedroom after Light ran off, chuckling at the boy’s reaction. When he reached the bedroom, he rooted through his suitcase, searching for the items he knew were in there. He eventually grinned, hands closing around a small box. He pulled it out towards him, placing it on the neatly made bed gently, pulling off his shirt to expose his wiry chest and neatly lined abdomen, sharp hip bones and v-lines that led to something that he knew Light wanted. He smirked as he looked into the full length mirror on the door, checking to make sure that he looked okay enough to face the other male. He picked up the intricately carved wooden box, a soft smile still evident over his features before he smoothed it down to the usual straight face.

He’d been making his way back to the living room to set up when he heard Light groan in the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, laughing. Lawliet went into the kitchen to brew some caramel frappuccinos, nabbing a can of whipped cream from the fridge and two red mugs from the cabinet above the machine. The coffee finished up and Lawliet prepared everything, cleaning up behind himself. He set up the cups on the coffee table, sitting down to the couch, opening the box to expose its contents. Inside, a bottle of cherry blossom lotion was laying on its side, a small, crystal bowl sitting next to it. Lawliet pulled both items out, setting them on the table, getting up, shutting the box and placing it under the table, going to the bathroom door to check on Light.

He rapped the door quietly with the back of his fist. “Light-kun?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Light opened the door, mustering up his courage to not appear like a hormonal teenager. He knew he didn’t look his best, but he braved the idea of ridicule from the stony male. As he stepped out of the comfort of the white tiled room and into the living room, he noticed a strong scent of coffee underlaid with a sweet, salty note that he couldn’t quite grasp. He walked out to the living room, raising an eyebrow as he saw Lawliet sitting in his hunched pose over the back of the couch, facing away from the boy. Light coughed politely to get the man’s attention, making him turn around and expose his shirtlessness to Light, who promptly blushed and averted his gaze to the wall, doorways, couch, anything to keep from looking at the bemused detective.

Inevitably, his gaze fell on the table where the supplies were set up, making his confusion grow. “L-san?” Light asked, tentatively glancing at Lawliet. “What’s going on here?” 

Lawliet just stared blankly at Light. “I wanted to thank Light-kun for carrying my suitcase from the plane.” He blushed as well. “I can give a decent foot rub, I just thought that maybe Light-kun would enjoy a stress relieving activity. I won't force him to…” Lawliet trailed off, thumb in his mouth, crow-like posture, and smouldering charcoal eyes focused on the boy that was currently admiring the lean, toned body of the older male.

Light flushed a darker red, the wave of red coloring his prominent cheekbones. “O-okay then… If you want to…” He awkwardly cracked his knuckles, glancing bashfully up at Lawliet.

Lawliet motioned for Light to sit on the couch, handing him a red mug with his frappuccino, watching the teen take a hesitant sip of the steaming beverage before his eyes widened slightly, evidently enjoying the drink as he took a larger gulp. Light determinedly set down the mug, watching Lawliet plop down on the other side of the couch, facing Light. Lawliet patted his lap and Light placed his feet carefully in the care of the pale man.

“Be careful…” Light whispered. “I’m a bit… sensitive. I can’t promise that I won’t kick you.” He laughed, trying to keep a playful air about them, succeeding in making Lawliet chuckle quietly, a soft reassurance that Light couldn’t really mess this up.

Lawliet spread some of the sweet-smelling lotion onto his hands, carefully placing both on the sole of Light’s right foot, pressing in gently with his thumbs, watching Light’s face as the teen jerked quickly, almost pulling away completely before relaxing, feeling the tension being relieved with every calculated stroke of the long, white, near skeletal fingers. Light had been almost asleep, barely even noticing as Lawliet switched to his left foot, until a single stroke went a bit too close to the bubble-like toes. Lawliet cringed as the foot kicked out and pulled back to the chest of the teen, who hugged it protectively.

“Is Light-kun okay?” Lawliet asked, grabbing his mug from the birch coffee table, taking a long, drawn out sip to hide the overwhelming surprise in his eyes. 

“I just don’t think we should continue this.” Light spoke out muffled, his head in his arms as he tried to hide in embarrassment. Lawliet raised an eyebrow, crawling towards Light on the couch. He pulled Light’s arms down to his sides, charcoal eyes meeting sepia, and moved Light’s leg back to its original position. Light just blushed for what felt like the thousandth time that day (and probably was), waiting for what he knew was coming. It happened every time someone realized just how much Light hated being touched where Lawliet was touching- tickling.

Literally every single time anyone found out that Light was ticklish, they went on a rampage, torturing him with it for what felt like an eternity before they were satisfied.

Light braced himself for the horrible, spine tingling sensation, but instead felt the relaxing massage return, full swing.

This continued on for a while, Light moaning as quietly as possible, trying to contain any and all noises inside of himself, failing miserably. He finished his coffee, Lawliet right behind him. When the pair was done, they decided to just call it a night, skipping dinner in favor of a comfortable bed. Light entered the bedroom first, throwing his shirt into the corner, pants following soon after, leaving him in his blood red boxers as he threw back the covers, diving under them and straight to the cool sheets. Lawliet barely contained the smile that the boy had caused internally. He stripping his pants off to reveal his baby blue boxers as he too crawled into the cold bed, sighing contentedly. He noticed Light staring at him sleepily.

“Yes, Light-kun? Is there something Light-kun requires of me?” Lawliet asked, equally as tired after not sleeping for so long.

“L-san, I think I-” The teen started before his eyes drifted shut, signifying that he was lost in the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud growling woke up both the detective and the teen, leaving them to wonder about where all that sunlight was coming from and why they were cuddling. Light glanced out of the corner of his eye at L- who had wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and breathing gently onto his neck, making Light shiver- and mumbled out an apology. L just raised his eyebrow, letting the teen get out of bed and stretch out, him just rolling over to face the wall and pretend that he was alone.

“Hey, L-san?” a grumbled response prompted Light to continue. “Breakfast time. What do you want?” This time, a voice laced with amusement answered.

“Depends. What does Light-kun want to eat?” L sat up and faced Light. “I don’t know what kinds of breakfast foods you can find in Japan, only that rice will suffice if I don’t like what food is chosen. And no worries, money isn’t an issue.”

Light’s eyes widened. “Anything?! We could just order in food and not have to leave the apartment, or we could go to a restaurant. What kind of flavors do you like?”

“Sweet. Very sweet.” L stretched his arms, climbing out of bed and began looking for his shirt, wondering how a piece of fabric could be so ridiculously difficult to find. Light just pointed to the blue suitcase standing alone in the corner, half open. L made his way across the room and opened the case the rest of the way, laying it out on the ground, searching rapidly through the contents and pulling out another long-sleeved white shirt and pair of baggy denim jeans, slipping the clothing on deftly. “Any ideas?”

Light had been watching the mostly naked man walk across the room, not really listening as he was asked a question. He shook his head quickly and returned his focus to food, “There was a menu on the table last night, wasn’t there?” Lawliet turned to face Light, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes. It is in the bottom left drawer.” Lawliet shook his head as Light nodded and stumbled over the doorway to get back to the living room. Lawliet chuckled softly, following behind the flustered teen, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders and pulling him back gently, playfully ruffling his hair before walking past him, a slight sway to the jean clad hips, making Light blush heavily. Lawliet smirked and pushed Light towards the couch, wandering around the apartment to find a phone they could use to order their breakfast of the high calorie, sugary junk that Lawliet frequents. He spotted a dark gray, wall hanging phone on the wall junction between the brightly colored kitchen and the plain looking laundry room. He called out to Light, telling him the result of his effort.

Light entered through the kitchen doorway, waving around a small rectangle of paper with some colorful designs decorating the edges to create a casual border. Lawliet nodded his head.

“Good work, Light-kun.” They scanned the paper for a few minutes before ultimately deciding on a Belgian waffle with ice cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles, and a plate of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. While Light dialed the number and ordered the food, Lawliet went back to the bedroom to find his suitcase, eventually pulling out his silver laptop and carrying it with him as he shuffled along back to the horrendous couch. He had just placed down the laptop when he heard Light walking towards him. Lawliet plopped down on the couch, drawing his knees up to his chin as he sat with his thumb in his mouth, opening the laptop to display the file of information for the Kira investigation.

Light sat down next to him, carefully making sure that he didn’t disturb the detective. Lawliet placed a hand on Light’s shoulder, squeezing gently before returning his attention to the screen and to the image of a pale man with longer black hair and glasses, a suspect of the case. Light noticed the serious yet blank, emotionless expression on Lawliet’s face. He studied the information with deadly concentration. Light read over the same text, finding nothing unusual about the man.

They had been so focused on the case that they both jumped when a low knock rang out from the door, they jumped and glanced at each other. Light got up and went to the door, money in hand as he opened the door to receive the food. A few minutes later after thanking the man and paying for the meal, Light turned to notify L that he should get some silverware,. He noticed that Lawliet was gone from his previous spot on the green couch, instead hearing a clatter from the kitchen. Light smirked and walked over to the doorway, seeing Lawliet stoop to pick up the dropped utensils and promptly deposit them into the sink, sighing before grabbing new forks and knives from the drawer next to him, uncharacteristically swearing under his breath. He notices Light setting the food on the table with an unsuccessfully concealed smile spreading over his face.

Lawliet puts the forks and knives down next to both plates of food, running out of the room to grab the laptop, returning and setting it gingerly on the table- still open- and sitting in the chair next to Light, knees to his chest. He grabbed the back of Light’s chair, pulling him closer. Light choked momentarily on a bite of pancake, shooting a look at L and raising an eyebrow at the odd detective and his intense concentration on the laptop screen. Lawliet tried to take a bite of the ice cream and strawberries off the top of the waffle, instead dropping the mixture into his lap. Lawliet just looked down at the melting snack on his legs, hearing a muffled snicker from behind him. He turned, intending to glare at Light, but stopped when he saw the teen trying fruitlessly to cover the grin with bacon and eggs. Lawliet just grumbled under his breath, grabbing a napkin from the table and picking up the mess on his jeans when the laptop dinged loudly, a gothic “W” appearing on an otherwise plain white screen.

“L-san, we have captured the suspect that you requested.” Watari’s voice rang out from the laptop. “Anything else that I can do for you?”

“Notify Yagami-san that Light-kun needs a change of clothes and probably a toothbrush. Any other toiletries that he knows his son can’t live without would be appreciated as well.” The detective took a bite of his waffle, munching with a small smile as he realized he’d been correct in assuming that the ice cream would work as a good enough syrup-like topping, mixing perfectly with the strawberries, sprinkles, and chocolate. “If that is all, Watari-san, I would like to get back to my breakfast. Thank you.”

“Not at all, L-san. I shall send Soichiro-san at about noon to ensure that if you and Light-kun wish to do something later tonight, you can. Goodbye.” The screen went black and restarted to the original screen of the current suspect.

“Well, that was… interesting.” Light commented, still baffled by the brief communication between the two elders. “What will we be doing tonight?” Lawliet just continued to eat his breakfast, shutting the laptop and wolfing down the food. Light just rolled his eyes, smirking at the way Lawliet was avoiding the question. 

They finished out the meal in silence, each shooting glances at each other throughout. Light started to get up, intending to throw the empty boxes away, but when he reached for Lawliet’s, he felt himself being pulled close to the man and eventually felt their lips touch.


	6. Chapter 6

The contact had been brief, but enough that Light was thoroughly confused at the events that had just unfolded as he watched Lawliet get up and leave the room. Light reached his hand up and touched his lips, box dropping onto the table and staring at the doorway where his crush had just disappeared after kissing him. Light was speechless. Never had he thought that he’d meet the famous detective, let alone have the detective fall for him as well. Light shook his head frantically, trying to rid himself of the rabid butterflies in his stomach at the thought of what had happened. He proceeded to finish cleaning up the mess of crumbs and sticky melted ice cream on the table, throwing the boxes away and walking out of the kitchen, still trying to wrap his head around what had happened..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lawliet shut the bedroom door behind him, pressing his back to the wood and sliding down. When his butt met the floor, he covered his face and groaned softly into his hands, replaying the scene over and over in his mind. Lawliet rubbed his eyes and removed his hands, placing them on the floor and trying to think of a way to make this less awkward between the two males when they met again. 

 

He couldn’t.

Lawliet groaned again, standing back up and stumbled to the bed, flopping down onto his stomach to try and ignore the rabid butterflies. He heard a soft knock on the bedroom door, accompanied with a tentative proclamation of “L-san?”.  
Not having the heart to turn the younger male away, Lawliet called out “Present and accounted for.” A muffled laugh and the squeak of the door hinges followed by a gentle thud told Lawliet that the teen had entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Lawliet turned over to his side, glancing back at Light with guilt in his eyes. Light raised an eyebrow at the detective, still standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“Wanna tell me what that scene in the kitchen was about?” Light questioned carefully, already knowing the answer, but wanting to be sure before he made the next move.

“All part of the plan…” Lawliet muttered into the pillow.

“Plan? What plan?” Light walked slowly over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He noticed Lawliet pull further away the closer he got.

“The plan to test whether Light-kun felt the same towards me or not.” Lawliet explained, looking over his shoulder at Light. “I only got through step one before I gave up on it, but it was well thought out.”

Light continued to look confused. Then his face changed to one of bewilderment to amusement to full blown laughter. Lawliet just cocked an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny about this whole situation.

“You could’ve just asked me, L-san. I wouldn’t have lied to you.” Light placed a hand on Lawliet’s shoulder, watching him tense briefly before letting the movement slide. Lawliet sighed and rolled onto his back to push himself up.

“What was it that Light-kun wanted to tell me when we he and I first arrived at this God-forsaken hotel?” Light blushed, not sure how to word the next sentence.

“Truth be told, I’m 18, so I am of age, but you must’ve known that from the confusion when I said I wasn’t… I didn’t know how to tell you this when we met, but I’m… gay. I’ve admired your cases for years, it was my dream to meet you and see for myself what you were like. When I did, I fell in love.” Light made a face at the cheesy confession.

What did we go and say that for?! Inner Light was screaming. Idiot! You can’t just go around saying-

Everything went silent as Lawliet pulled Light in for a mind-searing kiss, Inner Light trailing off and squealing. Light gasped and blushed, eyes wide as Lawliet’s lips moved carefully against his own, a hand cupping his cheek briefly before letting the younger male go, both panting and red faced. A knock on the outer door to the apartment disturbed them from continuing any further.


	7. Chapter 7

“L-san? Light-kun? Are you there? Hello?” a voice called from beyond the apartment door.

The two on the bed looked at each other for a moment and then scrambled to get up off one another, stuttered apologies when heads were bumped was the only thing said between them as they raced to let the chief in.

In the end, Light got to the door first, throwing it open with a huge fake grin plastered across his face as he motioned for his father to enter the room with a bag in hand. As he shut the door behind him, Soichiro sat down on the damnably ugly couch, setting down the black plastic bag (presumably containing clothes for Light) and looking around the vast expanse of a room, eyes drifting over the furniture, television, as if searching for something.

“Where’s L-san?” Soichiro asked, raising an eyebrow at the teen. Light just shrugged his shoulders, expecting the detective to make a scene as he entered the room. Some clanking could be heard from the kitchen area just out of sight from the pair in the living room, and eventually Lawliet himself emerged from the doorway, balancing a silvery tray with a teapot, some coffee mugs, and containers sugar and cream on it atop his mop of raven black hair. In his hands were plates of cookies, biscuits, cakes, you name it.

When they managed to set everything on the table without breaking it, Lawliet motioned for the other two to eat and make merry. Soichiro refused, but Light shrugged again, picking up a plate of cookies and a mug of tea, reclining back on the chair next to his father. Lawliet went back to the kitchen for a moment, returning this time with a chair dragging behind him, slightly hindered by the white plush carpeting. He set it up facing the other men and clambered into his preferred position, knees to his chest with a plate of strawberry chocolate cheesecake on his knees. With the police task force captain and Lawliet’s own newly discovered love interest watching, he picked up the cake and began to devour it without thinking to use a fork. When he was finished, he noticed the others staring.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Soichiro just shook his head with a grin, Light cracking up beside him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Light managed to get through his giggle fits. Soichiro poked him in the side, smirking when the action was met with a squeaking noise and a glare.

“Now now, Light-kun, you know it’s not polite to stare.” Soichiro poked him again and earned the same result. “You should apologize.”

Light visibly pouted. “But you were staring too- ah! Stop that!” Lawliet raised an eyebrow at the father-and-son bonding moment.

Soichiro’s grin widened. “Arguing with the authority, eh?” Light frantically shook his head. “And lying?! Light-kun, I think you should be punished. Don’t you, L-san?” 

Lawliet had a mental image of Light lying across his lap as he was spanked with a paddle. Wiping away the sudden nosebleed, Lawliet nodded. “Does Soichiro-san want help?” A wicked grin slowly spread across the usually emotionless face, scaring Light.

“The more, the merrier.” Light’s eyes widened as he tried to scramble backwards off the couch, failing when his father grabbed his wrist, somehow maneuvering the teen onto his back, still holding on. Soichiro used his knees to hold down Light’s hands, making the “come hither” sign to Lawliet, who quickly stood and made his way to the odd scene, straddling Light and pinning down his hips.

“L-san, no! Please, help- eep!” Light started, getting cut off by the poke to his stomach.

“Light-kun talks too much. I’d prefer to hear him laugh.” With that, the detective slowly, teasingly lowered his hands in a spider-like motion to the twitching muscles of Light’s abdomen. Lawliet faked him out a few times before roughly tickling Light’s stomach, watching the teen try to pull his hands out from under Soichiro as he struggled to keep the laughter inside.

He failed, however, when Soichiro decided to pitch in and pinch the rapidly rising and falling ribs, a high pitched shriek leaving the lips of the adolescent as he burst into girly giggles and twisted and turned wildly to get away. Lawliet switched it up a bit, grabbing and kneading Light’s sides, paying special attention to the area right above the hips that made Light buck and twitch. Lawliet snickered a bit himself at the predicament the boy was in. His face was quite comical though, with his mouth stretched into a wide, forced smile, eyes shut and cheeks a deep pink, darkening slowly to an almost crimson shade.

Lawliet heard a deeper chuckling and raised his black eyes to meet the warm brown eyes of Soichiro, staring at the odd detective with a fatherly gaze.

“You know, L-san,” Soichiro said, stopping and motioning for Lawliet to stop as well. They both looked down at the panting, now red faced male under them. “Light-kun has always been extremely sensitive on his feet…” He caught Lawliet’s eye and winked, a grin still shining across his face.

Lawliet nodded, turning around to face the long, thin feet of the younger Yagami. Light began to thrash again, trying desperately to get the thin detective off of him.

“No, L-san! No! Get off me! Don’t touch me there! No!” Light spewed profanities and curses, trying everything he could to stop Lawliet.

Lawliet just ignored him, moving off Light’s legs momentarily to reposition himself in front of Light’s feet, wrapping his legs around Light’s ankles to prevent movement. Soichiro switched to straddling his son, using one hand to pin his wrists above his head, the other one tracing gently up and down Light’s side, watching him jerk as giggles started streaming from his mouth again. Lawliet placed one finger dead center of each of Light’s soles, dragging them up and slowly, slowly down, watching the electric movements that they caused in the boy. Lawliet smirked, suddenly viciously attacking Light’s arches and toes as Soichiro found the spot above Light’s hips.

Light jerked and twisted, turned, kicked and did everything in his power to move away, silent laughter broken by the occasional gasp for air was all that came from his mouth.

The detective and police chief were really getting into it when Lawliet’s phone went off, startling them both. They stopped and Lawliet got off of Light, reaching for the annoying device so it would shut up.

“Yes, Watari-san?” The monotone voice was back, showing his business side once more.

“L-san, are you coming in to question Mr. Mikami? He’s requesting that we release him because we don’t have any evidence that he did it.” Watari’s voice crackled through the small speaker.

“I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes, Watari-san.” Lawliet waited for the affirmative and ended the call. “Ugh… Soichiro-san is welcome to stay here with Light-kun if he wishes. I must leave.” He began to head for the door, turning back when he heard Light call out for him.

“Don’t get hurt, L-san.” Light smiled up at the man, now in a sitting position. “I’ll pick up food to cook dinner tonight.” Soichiro rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, Light-kun. I shall return in an hour.” With that, the detective was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Light looked up as the door opened and plastic bags rustled, immediately seeing Lawliet’s face as he struggled to pull himself and his items through the doorway. Light chuckled and jumped over the back of the couch and ran to help the swearing raven.

“Jeez L-san, what did you bring?!” Light grabbed a handful, leaving Lawliet with only 2 while he had what felt like 50. “And why do you need so many bags?!”

Lawliet ignored him and walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter and turning to see pots and pans on the stove and smelling a heavy rosemary and basil scent. He lifted the top off of a bubbling saucepan and was greeted by a blast of warm air and a red, bubbling fluid as the smell grew stronger. He lifted the spoon Light had evidently been using to stir and dipped it into the substance, bringing it to his lips to taste.

Light walked into the room just in time to see L trying the marinara for dinner. A soft smile graced his face as he saw Lawliet’s eyes light up as he brought more of the sauce to his mouth. Light giggled and walked into the room, taking the spoon from the detective (surprising him, no doubt) and stirred briefly before handing the utensil back with more on it.

“Keep eating it like that and there won’t be enough left for dinner!” Both jumped as Soichiro waltzed into the room with a grin on his face. He searched through the cupboards and found a few plates and some silverware for everyone and set them next to the stove. “L-san, how did the interrogation go?”

“Everything went better than expected, Yagami-san.” Lawliet turned to face the older man. “Mikami confessed. Hell, he even gave us the murder weapon.” He grabbed the plates and handed them to Light to put food together. “The case has been closed.”

“L-san, that’s fantastic!” Light frantically threw the dinner on the plates and handed them back one at a time.

Soichiro nodded a thanks at his son and walked back to the table, sitting with his back to the two younger men.

Lawliet watched him until he sat, then turned and kissed Light’s cheek, taking his food and sitting down with the chief. Light blushed and followed after them, holding his food in one hand and a plate of garlic bread in the other. He set everything down as he sat and began to enjoy the company of the others as he stuffed himself silly.

“Light-kun, you’ve really outdone yourself this time!” Soichiro slurped happily as he wolfed down his spaghetti. Light just smiled and continued to eat sensibly.

Lawliet winked at him and they continued their meal in silence.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When all the dishes were cleared and put away, Lawliet went back for the multitude of bags, bringing them to the table and began to open them. He pulled out many boxes of cakes, cupcakes, biscuits, cookies, doughnuts… Light’s eyes bulged.

“L-san, what are we going to do with so much junk?!” Soichiro laughed heartily as he stood and hugged his son.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I have a wife and daughter to go home to, so I have to leave.” He made his way to the door, not seeing the look of fear on Light’s face at the mass amount of sugary substances that were spread out in front of the pair.

“Tou-san! Don’t leave me-” The door shutting cut off the teen from the rest of his SOS sentence. He gulped and turned to face Lawliet again, almost instantly feeling his lips smothered in an Earth shattering kiss.

“I wanted to tell you that I am retiring. This was my last case.” Lawliet broke the kiss to get out a few words. “I’m going to move here, away from England and my past. I want to be with you, will you let me?”

Light grinned. “You called me “you” instead of “Light-kun”!” Light kissed him roughly.


End file.
